oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Regicide
Details Walkthrough Note:''When doing this quest, be careful to make sure you have everything you need before setting out on a trip, as if you reach the Elven lands and realize you have forgotten something, it is a '''LONG' way between the bank and the quest areas, even if you cut out the way back with teleports. Do NOT use a ring of life. It will teleport you all the way back to your spawn location if under the percentage of health. After starting, go to King Lathas. He will tell you to go through the Underground Pass again to the western darklands. Once there, you'll meet scouts of his. See the separate guide for instructions about how to get through the pass. Once you're at Iban's temple, go in. Iban will no longer be there, so you can simply climb down the Well of Voyage. Go out the cave. You'll find an elf named Idris. She will question your existence, but two archers will quickly shoot her down. They will tell you to talk to Lord Iowerth, who can be found at the camp in the northwest corner of the forest. On the way, you will encounter four different obstacles: Dense forest - You need level 56 Agility to navigate through this. You cannot get through until later in the quest when an Elf Tracker teaches you how. Dense forest cannot be failed and it acts as a shortcut through the forest. It's also the only way to reach some areas. Note that you can boost your agility level to get through it. Pitfall - You will see some leaves on the ground. If you step on them, you'll fall through a pit and lose 15hp. Click "jump over" on the close side of the trap. You may fail. Tripwire - You will see two rocks very close together. There are also four miniature shortbows pointing at them. Move your cursor between the rocks to find a tripwire, then step over. If you trigger the trap, you'll be hit double 5s and get a 2 damage poison condition. Stick trap - You'll see some sticks on the ground in a formation similar to a dipper. Click "pass" on them. If you fail, you'll lose 8hp. Make your way through the forest to the northwest corner. He will tell you to talk to his Tracker after you tell him that King Lathas sent you. Go southeast of the camp until you find a Tracker. He won't believe you since you're a human, so return to Lord Iowerth to get a crystal amulet. Put it on and talk to the Tracker again. He will tell you to find the Tyras Camp. Follow the nearby tracks into the dense forest. You can now climb through if you have 56 agility. A level 110 Tyras Guard will attack you, equipped with a steel halberd. He has high defence, but shouldn't give you much trouble if you can do protect from melee. After you've killed him, continue on to the Tyras Camp, past the catapult. Talk to General Hining, then go back to the Elf Tracker, then talk to Lord Iowerth. He will give you the Big Book O' Bangs. Read it. You need to make an explosive compound. Here is how to do it: #Go east of the elf camp, through the dense forest, and northeast past the gates of the elven city. Find some limestone rocks and mine one piece of limestone. #Go south down to the Tyras Camp and take a barrel. Then use your limestone on the furnace to get quicklime. Remember to wear gloves or you will take damage. Find a pot and pick it up, then grind the quicklime with your pestle and mortar. Then go south of the Elf Tracker until you find a poison waste swamp. Use the barrel on the coal tar. It may be a good idea to get multiple barrels of coal tar, because it can be lost in the distilling process, and you will have to travel through the underground pass again if you lose your only barrel of coal tar. #Take some sulphur and grind it with your pestle and mortar. #Teleport out of the elf kingdom and withdraw your coal from the bank. Then go to the Chemist's house near Rimmington. Talk to the chemist, then use your coal tar on the still. Add coal and turn the valves to make the bar at the bottom start to turn green. Turn the heat and pressure valves whenever the gauges go into the red zone, as you'll have to start over if the machine overheats. Once the bar at the bottom is completely green, close the window to get a barrel of naptha. If you lose the Barrel, and don't want to go back to Tyras Camp, there's a spawn at the Rotten apple spawns south of Tree Gnome Stronghold #Add the pot of quicklime to the naptha. Then add the ground sulphur. #Use the cloth on the bomb (if you didn't weave your four balls of wool yet, go to the loom in Port Sarim or the Elf Camp and do so). Now that you have the barrel bomb, go to the Elven Kingdom through the Underground Pass and kill a rabbit to get rabbit meat. Cook it on a fire in the Elven Camp to get cooked rabbit meat. Then go to the catapult outside the Tyras Camp. Talk to the guard and give him some rabbit meat to distract him. Then use the barrel bomb on the catapult, light it with your tinderbox, and it will explode on King Tyras! Go back to Lord Iowerth. He will give you a letter to take to King Lathas, then give you access to the overground pass of Arandar. Take the overpass or teleport away, then go to Ardougne Castle. On the way, an elf named Arianwyn will break the magic seal on the letter and tell you to read it. You'll learn that King Lathas killed Tyras, who was a good guy, so that he could resurrect some dark lord (later revealed to be Zamorak) and take over Camelot. For now, simply talk to Lathas for your reward. Reward *3 quest points *13750 Agility experience *15000 coins *Access to the elven kingdom and the overpass of Arandar *Access to the Dragon Halberd (buy for 325K from Tyras Camp) See Also *Underground Pass *Roving Elves Category:Quests